H2O: A New Tail
by CookieIsMyCaticorn
Summary: This is a 'continued' story of H2O just add water. Characters from H2O and Mako Mermaids MAY appear in this story. Just read to find out :) Btw ik the title is cringy and stuff but I am cringy anyways so... Anyways hope you enjoy. Also, the chapters are pretty short, because I am used to writing short stories that are around 6 pages long. All I need to say, thanks! *In Progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You might be wondering where mermaids live, what they do, exactly what they look like, and other questions similar to that. The group of mermaids I know do not live in Atlantis, but they actually live in pods in all different places. My dear friend Liz who is a southern mermaid lives on the coast of Queensland close to an island named Mako.

Mako Island… The island that everyone was afraid of visiting because of strange sightings of things that even the best and most clever scientists cannot even explain. That was where I met Liz.

* * *

The sky was blue and were no clouds whatsoever. Liz was swimming around doing what she usually does. Observing humans. The creature that mermaids were banned from interacting with until they were 20 years old.

When you turn 20, apparently Poseidon (the god of the seas) will talk to you about the rules of going on land. If you did not know, there actually has been no physical record of mermen since humans have hunted them all down 2000 years ago. The thing is, since humans have hunted down the mermen, there was no way that the mermaids would live on unless they mated. Therefore, here comes the humans. The rules of going on land are very strict so if you break one, you will lose your legs and will never be able to go on land again. EVER.

So now, we are back to Liz.

"Elizabeth!" Melissa, Liz's mother, yelled down the cave. Melissa had long, luscious red hair that went down to the end of her tail. She waited for a reply, but all there was, was silence. "Ugh," She said and swam to the 'docks'.

Melissa poked her head out of the water, and there she was. Liz, hiding underneath the wooden path above water staring at the humans swimming and playing. "Liz! It is inappropriate to stalk these humans!" Melissa looked at Liz's messy blond hair and combed it with an old hairbrush. Then she looked at Liz's pearl necklace, but Liz looked at Melissa with disgust.

"Mother! How do you know what is right for me or not? It is my birthday next week and I am turning 20! It is my duty to go on land and 'mate', and I just want to do something right for once! Rule number 8, you must never ask too many questions about their life. Which makes me observe them and learn about their lifestyle." Liz turned around and was about to swim away. "Oh, and by the way mother, I'm observing them, not stalking."

She left leaving Melissa speechless. _If only she had known about the dangers…_ Melissa swam in the opposite direction.

Liz swam away with bright red cheeks, some people might even call them as red as a tomato. She flicked her tail as hard as she could to get as far away as possible. She did not know where she was going; only that she knew it was better than getting scolded at by her mother.

"Lizzie?" Liz jerked her head as she heard her name being called from inside her necklace. "Liz! What are you doing?" Liz slowed down as she heard the voice again. "Elizabeth!" This time, she actually stopped. Liz looked around in every direction until she finally saw it. Actually, she saw her. Her as in a human. A girl staring right into her bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was snorkelling along Mako Island, looking for odd things. That day when I first saw Liz, I remember vividly.

Snorkelling was one of my favourite hobbies to do, and I often did it with my friends along the coast. However, that day I decided to rent a boat and sailed it to Mako Island.

* * *

"Here you go my friend, a small motorboat like you asked." The sales clerk showed me to the boat and asked: "So where ya sailing to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm uh, going to that Mako place," I said, a bit embarrassed. "Going to go snorkelling by the coast, apparently there are some very interesting things there."

"Ha, good luck on that! I have had many customers sail to Mako just to find nothing. In fact, I've had too many customers do that." He rolled his eyes and continued, "Oh, Clark, by the way, is my name". He outstretched his hand to give me a shake, but I just smiled at him. Clark sighed and walked back to his little boathouse by the decks.

I grabbed my little duffel bag and dumped it onto the boat. I jumped in after it. The boat's seats weren't that comfortable, but I sat down anyway.

I sailed the boat all the way to the very shore of Mako Island. I anchored the boat, grabbed my snorkelling gear and jumped off the boat. I put my snorkelling gear on and jumped head first into the water.

I was swimming around at first noticing nothing but the usual (fish, seaweed, coral). I was about to give up when I felt something swim past me. It was going so fast that I did not see what it was but my curiosity became the best of me.

I started to follow it as it swam around. I kicked my legs and went a little further until I was too exhausted to keep on going. I lifted my head out of the water and took a deep breath. I had a little thinking time and decided it was probably worth it to follow whatever that swam past me.

 _The creature that swam past me was probably something a medium size, similar to the size of… me?_ I took a while to think while I was chasing after it. I eventually slowed down as it took me around 30 minutes to realise that whatever I was chasing after, was probably long gone.

According to my GPS, I was about three quarters around Mako Island, so I kept on going in the same direction until I was back in my little rental boat.

My journey back to the boat was calm. I just spent the whole time exploring the area and smiling at the fish. I don't know why, but I felt like they were saying something back at me.

 _Well, that was interesting, not that I found anything inter-_ I stopped as I was thinking that. I had somehow found myself face to face with a… a… a… mermaid?

I found myself on the spot, frozen, and staring into her eyes. I wasn't quite sure if I was frozen with excitement, fear or… or… ok never mind, I wasn't frozen. I fainted… in water?

I woke up feeling something cold on my back, thinking that everything was normal and it was just a cold day.

Then it hit me. The entire event that had happened… was it the previous day? I quickly sat up and I found myself in an area where there was a pool of water and there was a hole in the top of the room. It seemed like I was in some kind of a volcano.

"Crap," I said aloud. I stood up and tried to find an exit from that room. Then I heard something that made me jump.

"Oh good, you're awake," Someone said from underneath. I look down into the pool. There she was. The mermaid. "I was afraid that you died, but I looked and you were breathing, which meant that you would wake up eventually. I think." Her voice was light and soft, which was almost the complete opposite of mine.

"I… you… tail…" I was completely lost for words, which had never happened before now. My lips trembled as I talked. I stared at her very long hair. It was a strawberry blond colour, and her tail was the most magnificent teal colour I had ever seen. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I am not quite sure what I should say, it is my first ever interaction with a human." She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. I could tell she was excited in some way "Oh, I am terribly sorry, I have to go." The mermaid left through some kind of exit down by the pool. I just guessed that it lead to the seas.

I looked up through the opening of the volcano. It was already dark. I decided, since I still had my snorkelling gear on, I would swim out before it gets too dark.

As the moonlight came through the hole, I thought the pool looked very welcoming, so I jumped in. But as soon as I jumped into the water, it started to bubble. I knew something was happening, but I just didn't know what. I turned my head a couple of times and stared at the water. I stayed in the water until the bubbles disappeared.

The bubbles went away and when I finally believed it was fine to go, I left. Somehow, I felt stronger.

I went home feeling…. Pretty normal actually.

Oh boy, I could not be more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

My alarm went off. I grunted as I lifted my arm slowly out of the blanket and tried to turn it off. I finally turned it off after about three misses. Then my dog jumped on my bed, which woke me up.

I got out of bed with my sleeping mask only covering one eye. I opened that eye and stared down.

"Cora, go outside please," I said to my dog and pointed to the door. She whined but obeyed. I closed the door after he left. "Finally, peace and qui-"

"GET UP, GET UP, AND GET UP!" I opened my bedroom door and saw my brother run around the house like a headless chicken. He was trying to wake my dad and stepmother up.

I then saw my stepmom walk out of the room. "George! You know that we are trying to sleep! All the deal with little Sarah here has given us no sleep. Please just either go to your room or distract your sister."

As soon as I heard those words, I slapped my door shut and locked it. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

A few hours later, after I finished reading two books, I unlocked my door and walked into the hallway.

"Georgie, please just tell me that we don't start school on Tuesday," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well too bad, summer holidays end on Monday."

"Aw, that sucks, that means we start school tomorrow!" I said sadly. "You start Year 5 this year. You excited, Georgie?"

"It's George! G-E-O-R-G-E. Not 'Georgie', I'm way too old to be called Georgie! Like you said, I'm in Grade 5 now." George marches away secretly enjoying being mentioned to be a part of the 'senior' part of his school.

* * *

"Hey, bud, nice to see ya 'ere," Clark said as he shook my hand. Then he looked at me suspiciously, "Are you going back to Mako?"

"Uh… Um…" I thought for a second, "N-No" I lied.

"Ah, so you're going to Mako again? Musta found something interesting there right?" Clark looked at me as if I was an idiot, "I can tell when someone is lying, especially teenagers around yer age. I've got two of 'em myself. They usually stand a bit frozen, rubbing their arms and kind of twitching."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there doing exactly what he said I would do if I were lying.

"Anyhow, take the boat again, it's all yours." Clark waves and then add on. "When I say it's all yours, I meant for the day. Figurative speaking, sorry mate."

"Alright sir, well I think," I used a little action with my hands showing that I was going to go and do my thing.

I left Clark's boathouse and sailed the boat to a spot close to where the volcano thing exit was. I wanted to explore the area a bit more and take some rock samples to do some research at school.

* * *

I anchored the boat once again and put on my snorkelling gear. I jumped in and swam into the volcano thing through that exit I went through the previous day.

I entered the room and took my goggles off and put it on the ground.

"Whoa…" I said, surprised. The mermaid was in there, sitting down. "Hi…"

She turned around and said "Oh, hi! Nice to see you here again," The mermaid motioned her hand to show that I should sit next to her.

"Uh…" I didn't really know what to say. "So what's your name?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." She said while twirling her hair around her fingers. "I am Liz." She paused for a moment. "Elizabeth. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kat. Katrina Sommers" I said as I put my hand out to shake hands with her, however, she did not return the gesture. "What's your surname Liz?" I asked.

"Surname? What's that?" Liz asked innocently.

"Your, um, like, full name… Last name" I replied, thinking of a way to say surname.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, so what's your full name?" I asked.

"My full name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what? Like, my full name is Katrina Aquamarine Sommers," I asked

"What a beautiful name, Aquamarine as in the colour or crystal?"

"I'm not sure, but my dad has a thing about the ocean, so I guess it's something related to that" I replied

"Ok, cool" Liz then suddenly replied. "We don't get assigned a 'last name' until we turn 20 and go on land."

"Assigned?"

"Yeah, we get assigned a last name until we turn 20." Then Liz lifted her head up. "Wait…"

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I'm turning 20 tomorrow!"

"Oh, congratulations!" I said as I watched her leave her seat.

"I'm sorry, Katrina Aquamarine Sommers, I have to go! I will hopefully see you soon!"

After Liz left, I got out of the water and went to get some water, rock and sand samples. I put them all in a separate small jar and stuffed them in the small bag that I brought along with me.

I grabbed my things and jumped in the water. I opened my eyes and took a small breath as I went through the tunnel.

Before I got out of the water, I took another deep breath and double-checked that I had everything. I hopped onto the boat and started to sail back to the mainland.

 _Wait…_ I told myself. I lifted my hand up to my face and felt around it. My goggles. The goggles. Where were they? That was when I remembered. I took it off and it was on the ground.

Then it hit me. Was I… breathing underwater?


End file.
